A conventional belt buckle as shown in FIGS. 6, 7 includes: a base plate P having a bracket H formed on the base plate P for pivotally mounting a clamping portion C of a fastening element F having a fixed end B1 of a belt B locked on the fastening element F by a pressing plate L pivotally secured on the fastening element F and having a plurality of detent teeth T1 formed on the pressing plate L for biting and locking the belt end B1 on the fastening element F, and a plurality of frictional teeth T juxtapositionally formed on an arcuate surface of the clamping portion C for frictionally detenting a free end B2 of the belt B in the bracket H of the base plate P for fastening the belt on a wearer.
However, such a conventional belt buckle has the following drawbacks:
1. If the teeth T are made too short, they will not effectively "bite" the free belt end B2, thereby losing the fastening effect of the buckle. PA1 2. If the teeth T are made too deep in order for firmly biting the belt end B2, the thickness of the buckle will be increased to influence the ornamental effect or the esthetic appearance of the buckle. PA1 3. For firmly securing the fixed end B1 of the belt on the fastening element F, the teeth T1 should be inserted or stuck into the belt end B1 in order to tightly "lock" the belt end on the fastening element F. However, when it is intended to trim or adjust the length of the belt, it will be very difficult to "unlock" the belt end B1 as already stuck by the teeth T1, causing inconvenience for the adjustment of the belt length.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional belt buckle and invented the present slim buckle means for firmly fastening a belt.